


Release

by lilyconrad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, First Time, M/M, Randomness, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, obiani, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/pseuds/lilyconrad
Summary: A quick and dirty story about quick and dirty things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No plot to see here, folks, just a writing itch I needed to scratch. Hope you like it!

The first time Anakin and Obi-Wan fuck it is exactly that: rough and fast and needy, Anakin bent over a table in some bombed, burned-out home on one of the endless parade of planets they fight on as Obi-Wan pounds against him so hard the table rocks in rough clacks on what is left of the tile flooring.

All Anakin can smell is smoke and ash as he gasps and claws at the edges of the table, holding on and pushing back into Obi-Wan’s hips as much as he can. He wants to say something, to beg for more, but no words can make it out between the moans he has been reduced to.

There is none of the tension that has crept up between them in recent months: no arguments, no sarcasm, only the delirious pleasure of finally doing something long imagined and secretly acted on alone in the darkest hours of the night. Obi-Wan takes and Anakin gives, again and again, their clothes still on but tangled in disarray, the lean length of Anakin’s thighs the only bare skin visible as Obi-Wan grinds against him.

It makes it better, turns Anakin on even more than he already is, to have Obi-Wan’s cock shoving, sliding deep inside him while they’re still dressed, still in their tunics and armor, pants and boots.

His nipples are almost painfully hard against the fabric of his undershirt as it shifts over them every time he is forced forward, and he loves the way Obi-Wan’s tabards brush against the back of his legs with every thrust.

 _Imagine_ this _on the HoloNet_ , he thinks, and lets out another breathless groan at the thought of people watching them. Watching him bent over. _Watching me getting fucked like this._

A quiet chime sounds, pure and cold, and Anakin deliriously wonders where it’s coming from before he places it as Obi-Wan’s commlink.

Obi-Wan, for his part, lets out a curse Anakin has never heard him say before, the filthy word delivered with his smooth Coruscanti accent arousing Anakin even more.

Anakin looks over his shoulder with a pleading pout, his dark hair a rich brown against the black of the burned-out wall behind him, as Obi-Wan slows and leans forward to settle against and inside him. After their frantic, demanding rhythm, this luscious motion almost drives Anakin to come right there, the lazy friction spreading in gorgeous, maddening heat through every bit of him.

Trying to catch his ragged breath before he taps his commlink, Obi-Wan suppresses another groan as Anakin wriggles his hips a little against him and drops a gloved hand down to start stroking himself.

Biting his lip, blue eyes bright with lust, Anakin looks over his shoulder back at him, loving the thick, stiff weight of him inside him and the knowing smirk Obi-Wan gives him as his former master takes a deep breath and answers the commlink in as steady of a voice as he can manage. “Yes, what is it?”

“You all right, sir?”

“Fine, Cody. Doing some... recon in the town area.”

Anakin grins and starts moving more, teasingly pushing himself back against Obi-Wan to see if he can get a gasp out of him.

Eyes fluttering closed in pleasure but with no pause in his reply, Obi-Wan grabs the back of Anakin’s head and yanks it back as a warning, his fingers tangled deep in Anakin’s hair.

He grins at Anakin’s silent shudder of approval even as he speaks calmly, if a little out of breath, eyes still closed. “What do you need?”

“Scout reports are in and it looks like we were right. Three squads should be plenty to take out that artillery nest left over from this morning.”

“Good. Send them in and keep me posted if there are any changes,” he says as carefully as he can, still holding Anakin arched back and off of the table, trying not to completely lose himself in the pure, tight heat of his body as he opens his eyes once again to regard the beautiful young man under him and the faint rise and fall of his right shoulder as he pleasures himself.

“Yes, sir.”

The commlink clicks off and Anakin gets exactly what he wants at that moment, Obi-Wan without warning thrusting so hard and deep in a frenzied slap of skin on skin he has to drop his hands to clutch at the table himself to keep the simple piece of furniture from tipping over.

Anakin comes first with a raw cry that might be Obi-Wan’s name before it descends into a mewl of pleasure, drawn out and interrupted by shudders that wrack his lithe body as it lies hidden beneath the simple linens and leathers of his clothing. His seed falls white and hot along the cracked tile floor under the table, a bright scatter in the dust and ash.

Obi-Wan follows soon after, collapsing atop Anakin and rutting against him in a blind spasm of his hips as Anakin’s curls brush against his cheek.

When he is done they lie together over the table for a long, perfect moment, their breaths harsh rasps in the silent ruins of the house and peace finally between them.


End file.
